Infinite Circles
Infinite Circles is a 2.0 Easy Demon created by Startor. It is an easy remake of Nine Circles. It features a fire-like scheme. Due to its difficulty, it is very popular, beating the likes of several older levels like Figures and The Realistic. It is considered one of the easiest Nine Circles demons, with only Ultra Paracosm and Problematic coming close. The level has been updated to be in a way similar to AnotherCircles. This is probably the easiest Nine Circles remake ever, alongside Ultra Paracosm by Rulas. The level is very easy because a large portion of the wave is in slow speed. This means that instead of having the typically difficult triple speed wave, the player gets to relax for the most part in this level. Furthermore, this level, like Ultra Paracosm, doesn't feature any fake lines. Despite this, this level presents some irritating passages, like 16-20%, 44%, and 57%. The level has a bright crimson-like color and uses text, unlike the majority of demon Nine Circles levels created during Update 1.9. However, the new update has changed the wave section to have a darker, red color. Gameplay The level starts with a basic cube section, with some triple spikes and fake spike trolling. The text "STARTOR" and "NINE CIRCLES" can be seen, making the rather obvious signal that this is going to be a Nine Circles level. The cube then transitions to a moderately annoying ship sequence with a few gravity portals, awkward timings and a rather large abundance of spikes. Afterward, the player enters an auto cube segment where he/she bounces on jump pads. The music starts to build up, and the text "INFINITE CIRCLES" can be seen. The music then drops and enters a triple-speed wave. The wave seems slightly difficult at first, but then quickly loses its difficulty in the next 10%-20% of the level. After a few double speed, triple speed, and half-speed changes, the wave meets an irritating bug at 44%, which consists of a gravity+size portal, that can throw off the player if it goes near the upper slope. Then the wave settles down into a RIDICULOUSLY easy half-speed wave which gives the player a very long break. However, later on, a very short but annoying double will meet the player. This part, in contrast, is quite difficult to pass without being very good what is normally referred to as "mashing" the wave. After this, the rest of the wave is quite easy, staying half speed all the way until the last cube. The music settles down and the cube returns, in a very easy and short segment with similar characteristics and decorations of the beginning. The level ends with a mini-wave when the player must just fly above a giant Zobros-styled signature of Startor and the written "sorry for bad decoration". There is a gray-colored skull trigger, which if the player touches it, they will get the last coin, albeit having to jump over a triple spike after becoming a cube. User Coins This level has 3 user coins. The first two are easy to obtain, but the last one is slightly harder. * The first coin is in the cube near the start. The player must miss a blue jump ring and there will be another behind it with the coin. * The second coin is in the ship part. The player must avoid taking the upper route in the ship segment and has to go down instead to get the second coin. * The last coin is obtained by getting the gray-colored skull trigger above Startor's name. When this happens, the mini-wave becomes a normally sized cube at normal speed, and the player has to jump over a triple spike at 98% to obtain the last coin. Trivia * The level is free to copy. * The level contains 10,648 objects. * This level is considered the easiest Nine Circles remake ever. However, after the simplification of Ultra Paracosm and the update of Infinite Circles, there has been a debate on what the easiest Nine Circles level is. * Despite this, it was further nerfed during the wave. Currently, the only hard unnerfed part is the mashing dual at 57%. * Infinite Circles has the single longest half-speed wave stretch in a Nine Circles level, taking up nearly the entire second half of the wave segment. * It's the most liked Nine Circles level in 2.0, probably due to its easiness, alongside another very easy nine circles level Ultra Paracosm. Furthermore, both the levels don't have a feature. * This used to be the only Nine Circles level with a low-detail mode, but now it has been moved to the drop and lowers the wave part's detail. * Startor himself made a level 1 version of this level, rated as a normal 3 stars level. * GMDomy created a harder remake of this level, called Infinite Circles v2. * This level lacks gears, unlike other Nine Circles Levels. * This level was likely rated because of Startor's spams to play the level on map pack levels. * Shinku is making a remake of this level called Infinite Circles X. * This is one of the few Nine Circles Levels without a feature, the others being Infinite Circles v2, Ultra Paracosm, Classical (Darkz), Classical (RayOriens) and For The Taking. * Also, GMDomy apologized to the players for the bad decorations in his remake of this level. Walkthrough Category:2.0 levels Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Levels with user coins Category:Demon levels Category:Easy Demon levels Category:Long levels